The administrative functions of the NU-PS-OC will operate under the aegis of the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer and Chemistry of Life Processes Institute. The Administration will collectively provide oversight and facilitate interactions with: NCI program staff, the Center Advisory Committee (CAC), within the NU-PS-OC Center, the PS-OC Network, the PS-OC Steering Committee (PSC), and outside the PS-OC Network. In addition, the Administration will plan, implement and oversee day-to-day operations of the NU-PS-OC Center, the Pilot Project Program, the Trans-Network Project Program, the Outreach and Dissemination Unit, and the Education and Training Unit. The Principal Investigator is Jonathan Widom, PhD, a physical scientist who is Principal Investigator of the Keck Biophysics Facility at Northwestern University with appointments in Chemistry, Biochemistry, Molecular and Cell Biology. Dr. Widom's training, expertise, and extensive experience in physical science research, innovation, and education makes him ideally suited to lead the Physical Sciences-Oncology Center. The Senior Co-Investigator, Dr. Jonathan Licht, complements Dr. Widom by providing the perspective of a cancer researcher and clinician regarding theoretical and practical roadblocks to progress in cancer research. The close involvement of Dr. Steven T. Rosen, Director of the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center with the NU-PS-OC Center as a member of the Center Advisory Committee will guarantee tight alignment of the Northwestern clinical oncology and tumor biology scientists with the physica scientists of the NU-PS-OC and will help expedite the dissemination of research breakthroughs throughout the cancer community. The participation of Thomas V. O'Halloran, Director of the Chemistry of Life Processes Institute, as an investigator on a PS-OC Project (Project 3), and PS-OC Center Advisory Committee, guarantees a mutually beneficial relationship between the NU-PS-OC and the Chemistry of Life Processes Institute. The Program Manager, Sheila M. Judge PhD, has a broad background in scientific research, teaching, and administration which will enable her to translate scientific and programmatic directives into operational goals and to work effectively with faculty and University administration to achieve those goals. An Assistant Project Manager will be responsible for the day-to-day operations of Center.